It's not that easy
by half-life-of-42
Summary: Matt discovers he is in love with Tai... Does their love stand a chance when things get serious? Rated M for yaoi and lemons in later chapters. Don't like don't read.
1. Just a sleep over

Well, here we go. My first fanfiction, I hope you'll like it. My mother tongue isn't english so please excuse any mistakes in my grammar...

This is yaoi! Don't like don't read. Thank you and have a nice day. All the others who are still here - enjoy and press start!

Cover by ~darksideoftheday :3 Used with permission.

Link to cover: fav . me/d6df1ks

* * *

Damn it, he loved him. He loved his best friend. Damn it, Matt was gay.

Matt settled down in front of his desk, burying his face in his hands. He mustn't be gay. What would his father say? He mustn't know about this. He mustn't know his son was gay.

Matt's best friend was Tai. They'd been friends for many years and they did almost anything together. The last few months the blond felt weird when he was around Taichi. A strange feeling broadend is his stomach, whenever he saw his handsome mate.

It didn't take too long for him to realize he liked that guy, no – loved. A _freaking guy_. That mustn't be true! Matt couldn't love another GUY!

He looked up and peered out of the window, looking at the setting sun. Summer holiday just started. He shivered, having sincere difficulties accepting his feelings and fought inside of him with himself. Yamato felt a lump emerging in his throat and a single tear ran down his cheeks.

He got jolted out of his thoughts when a buzzing sound filled the room and a few seconds later a song by the Teenage Wolves rang out. His mobile.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hey Matt!" greeted a familiar voice. "Oh, hey Tai" he responded sheepishly. "How are you?" he added. "I'm fine. What about you? You sound kinda awkward." - "I'm fine, I'm fine. What's up?" - "I thought about a sleepover. What do ya think? I'll bring some movies along." He chuckled.

"Sounds nice." Matt admitted. "Tonight?" - "Yeah, is that OK?" Matt nodded, though Tai obviously couldn't see him. "My father won't be home tonight. The guys at the TV station are working on a documentation or something and need him... so... we'll be alone."

Tai chuckled again, making Matt blush slightly. Why did he blush? Why did Tai smirk like that? "See ya then!" he said swiftly and hung up. Damn it, he thought, he didn't even tell his friend the time to come over... He'd be here to the right time, for sure. But Matt needed a shower before.

Yamato stood up and went to the bathroom. Hopefully that'd distract him a little. He took of his T-shirt, stripped off his jeans including underwear, threw them out of the bathroom and got in the little shower-room, pulling the door shut. He sat down on the little seat in the shower and made hot water run over his head, to wash the troubling thoughts away, at least for some time. As he rubbed shampoo in his hair, he realized he didn't put any fresh clothes in the bathroom. Not even a towel. When he'd be finished, he'd have to go wet in his room to get dry and clothed, making the floor wet. His father may kill him for this one day.

Matt filled the little bucket, scrubbed one least time with the rag over his arm and eventually poured the hot, steamy water over his blond head. He sighed, got up, left the shower and headed for his room to get a towel, when suddenly a voice greeted him. "Hey Ma-" Tai's jaw dropped as he saw Matt. He was on the sofa, reading a manga with nothing evil in mind and just turned around to greet his friend. And he didn't even think about to look away. Yamato flushed all red, still trying to cover all the exposed parts of his body he didn't want to show the brunette. Yet, he added in his mind. Wait, what? Though he tried to cover everything, Tai probably had seen enough.

Matt placed his hands in front of his crotch and scuffled backwards in his room while piercing Taichi with an unnervt look on his face – his friend just laughed loudly and continued to read his manga. Matt plucked an orange towel out of his wardrobe and dried his body, before dressing up a pair of rather tight shorts – he loved them – and a green T-Shirt. He plodded back to Taichi, still purple in the face. "What's up, streaker?" Taichi grinned.

"Haha, funny. Shut up. How was I supposed to know you'd be sitting her!" Tai pulled out a key ring and held it in before Matt's nose. "You gave me a key, silly. When I came in I heard water, so I waited here. Still I didn't expect to see such an astonishing show." He laughed again and Matt punched his arm. "Ouch! Hey -" - "What movies do you have with you?" Tai opened his bag and pulled out a stack of DVDs.

"Some anime... Pick." Matt decided for 'Summer Wars', one of his favorite movies. "I guess I shouldn't have brought that movie" the brunette smirked. "King Kazuma is badass! Don't bother me!" He made a pause and thought. "What'll we eat? In the fridge is some fish left..." Taichi smiled. "Sounds good, my chef." Matt wanted to frown, but Tai's smiling was just so cute. So friendly and buoyant. And his eyes...

The movie ended and Matt brought two bowls of rice and the remaining dinner to the small table in front of the sofa, while Tai put the next disc in the DVD-player. After roughly half of the film Yamato could hear a silent snoring plus something pressing against his shoulder. Taichi fell asleep and rested his head on Matt. He moved a bit and his head slid on the blond's lap. Instinctively Matt ran his fingers through Tai's hair but pulled them quickly away, when Tai adjusted his head so he could lie there more comfortable. He rubbed his head on Yamato's warm body.

Damn it. He laid a _little bit_ inconveniently and pressed against a spot that was eagerly reacting. The brunette continued to sleep and enjoyed Yamato's warmth, so he continued to rub his cheek on Yamato. To be more precise his crotch. That's unbearable, he moaned in his thoughts. And of course he had to wear his tight pants that got way too tight in such situations. Gently he wrapped an arm around Tai's chest, whereupon Taichi calmed down a bit and just rested there. Matt wanted to stand up, to put away the dishes, to go to bed, to escape this situation – and, maybe, to help this a bit, do... some _other_ things before sleeping to divert his body, but this thought just made his pants bulge even more – but... the circumstance this brunette boy, probably the cutest guy he could imagine, was sleeping on his lap made him all dizzy and before he noticed he dropped off.

He woke up as the first sunrays shone through the window. He didn't open his eyes immediately. He enjoyed that feeling. Something heavy rested on him. And it smelled like Tai. He loved Tai's smell. Then Matt suddenly tore his eyes open and gazed at Taichi, who was still lying there snuggled up against his lap.

* * *

Well well, that was the first chapter... I hope you enjoyed it, so I'll be willing to update :) Have a nice day!


	2. Trust

Hey there! :) It's been a looong time, how have you been? *shakes head* Wrong game, sorry.

I'm quite happy how many people read the first chapter, I hope you'll like the next one! Again, it's yaoi. Boy x boy. Gay stuff. You know? Don't like, don't read. Thank you. Anybody else – enjoy! :)

* * *

Waking up like this with Tai's head on his lap was kind of awkward. Matt didn't want to rouse Taichi. Suddenly Tai's head moved. He turned his face up, opened his eyes a bit and murmured a tired, idle "g' mornin", smiling cutely. He lay there so calm, so... kissable. In Tai's eyes Matt could literally see the cogs turning, till he understood what was going on, cringed at the sudden realization and rashly tried to get from Yamato's lap, almost falling from the sofa. "S-sorry" he mumbled shyly and scratched the back of his head. Matt stared to the ground and pondered til he recognized Taichi's glance. He looked where Tai looked. And pulled suddenly a pillow over his pants. "What are you looking at?!" he snapped and looked away, blushing. "Hehe, sorry" Taichi chuckled. "Where's your father?" Matt shivered and shrugged. "Dad?" he called. No response. "My mobile..." He hesitated. "... could you bring it to me? It's on the table over there." - "Of course, shorty." Tai blocked the evil glance Matt shot at him with a wide grin, got the phone and gave it to Yamato. He looked on the screen and sighed. "He'll be home tonight." - "Can I stay?" - "If you won't break any-" - "Let's eat breakfast!"

Yamato got up – he could do it regardless again, his lap calmed down – and got in the kitchen. While preparing breakfast the brunette brought everything to the table. They ate silently, but Matt couldn't resist looking at his mate. Tai poked hungrily his scrambled eggs. Damn, he looks hot, Matt thought. "Why looking so dreamy? Still hungry?" Tai kicked Matt's feet under the table. "What? Err... No, no. Just wondering about something." - "Wondering, I see..." It was true. Matt was not lying. "What about?" To be honest Matt didn't actually want to tell Taichi. "Stuff... like, what are we going to do today." - "Any ideas?" - "We could go to Akihabara. TK mentioned that store we went last week had new figurines." Tai looked to Matt's bedroom. A hopeful smirk flushed over Matt's face, but he got disappointed. "Don't you have enough of this stuff?" - "It was just a suggestion..." Matt growled. "We could just stay here and watch TV." He laughed, but Taichi nodded. "But this time I pick." - "If you insist..."

And thus they kept watching anime and movies the whole afternoon. Taichi lay more than sitting on the sofa and Matt would've loved to snuggle up to him, but he knew he mustn't do that. Nobody may know this. He fiddled nervously with his fingers which made Taichi look at him bemused. "Are you alright? You seem nervous." Matt shook his head. "It's nothing." Taichi put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt?" - "It's nothing." Tai jogged him slightly. "Matt." - "What?" - "We are friends, aren't we?" - "... of course." Alas just friends. "Indeed quite good friends, right?" - "Yes..." Matt turned his head away. "And you know you can tell me anything?" The blond stared on the ground and eventually uttered a consenting muttering. "So tell me what's on your mind. You act like this for quite a long time now. A few months or so." - "WHAT?!" The blond looked at him aghast and suddenly he felt an arching throbbing in his chest. "You act like five years ago in the Digiworld," Matt kept quiet. "as you insisted on going alone." - "Oh don't start all that again. We were eleven years old..." - "And now you act the same."

Yamato gazed at the deck boards. He wanted to cry. Now. But Taichi was with him. Why couldn't he feel what he wanted? Or what was right? It wasn't his fault after all, was it... The dark-haired boy put one arm around Matt's neck. "Hey... I promise, you can tell me anything. You know I won't tell anybody." Smiling he added "Got it?" Matt nodded and stared at him. In his deep blue eyes shimmered tears. Taichi looked at him puzzled, when he suddenly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sobbed loudly. "What's the matter?" - "No-nothing" Matt sobbed.

He was afraid. He was afraid of his friends, of his parents, even of Tai. If he told him, Taichi would probably avoid him and Matt couldn't enjoy his company... All of sudden Taichi embraced him. It felt nice. Very nice. Taichi's strong arms held him tight. But why would he do this? Tai's cheek rubbed against Matt's. But Yamato pushed him away. "I... I think, you should leave" he sobbed. "What? Why?!" - "Just go." Matt said quite bluntly. Tai got up, went to the door, but Matt didn't say anything.

When Taichi slammed the door behind him, an icy silence floated in the room. Yamato ran to the door, tore it open and looked out. Tai disappeared. "TAICHI! COME BACK!" he screamed. But he kept away. Matt slumped and cringed back inside, tears in his eyes. Why did he say this? Why? Goddamnit! He jumped on his bed and just lay there. No. He was not gay. He just imagined that. Just a phase. He had to be TK's role model.

* * *

Now who would've thought that. Hehe, I am so evil. What will happen next? Stay tuned! … Seriously. Stay here. Please! I beg you! D:

Reviews, comments, favs – I appreciate everything and I'm really thankful for any feedback! :)


	3. Accepting the obvious

Hey guys! :) It's been a while.  
This is yaoi! Gay stuff. Don't like don't read. Thank you.  
Everybody else – enjoy! :)

* * *

Matt sobbed and cried on his pillow. Why did he do this? Tai came too close... maybe Matt wouldn't be able to keep himself under control if Taichi had continued... with Matt being in his... phase...

Taichi was right. He acted like 5 years ago in the digiworld. Been a long time...

He remembered. He had left the group. And that after this... prophecy fulfilled. Holding Tai's hand. Did he have these – he didn't even want to say it like this, nor think it – feelings for Taichi already that long?

He shook his head. No. He wasn't gay. He was TK's role model. Matt turned on his back and sat up. With the back of his hand he wiped his fringe out of his face. What would his mother say, if she knew it... What... What would TK think? His little brother would probably reject him disgusted and never talk to him again. But TK needed someone who was there for him, except Mom... TK was thirteen... Matt looked out of the windows. Puberty was strange. A few years ago, he thought he'd marry some pretty girl – maybe Sora or so – and eventually have some children and he'd be a good father. And he thought that at a time when Taichi and co said girls were disgusting. He sighed loudly. Ironically, now he thought girls were kinda disgusting, when all the other boys would chase after them the whole time.

He didn't think girls were disgusting. Just... kissing a girl. Or touching. Oddly enough he didn't have these feelings, that were laying in his stomach like bricks, when it was about Tai. Or another handsome boy. Matt would've loved to kiss Tai. Way too much. Was he homosexual or not? Maybe he was bisexual – yes. Just bisexual. Some interest in boys, but eventually he'd be happy with a girl. Or he'd know at the end of puberty for sure that he's straight. Matt nodded to himself and approved his thesis. But deep inside he knew it was wrong.

If he was gay – he couldn't marry someone. Probably he couldn't even rent a flat. But there's no hurry. Matt breathed deeply. So he was gay. He was gay. Haha! He laughed out loud. He was gay! Finally he got it! Yamato could feel a heavy pressure on his chest lifting. It oppressed him for the past few months. Or years? It oppressed so much, Matt got almost used to it so he could ignore it most of the time. He was gay! Matt repeated these words over and over again and felt the pressure lifting and lifting. He yelled the words in his mind, full of euphoria. Matt didn't have felt this good for a long time. He smiled. He smiled like ages ago. When his parents weren't divorced and TK was with him.

His great mood melted again in his rut of solitude and angst. He wouldn't ever find a boyfriend. He was different. It was alright to love boys, but being gay? He stood out of the crowd. Matt hated this. He accepted his feelings – but he may not tell anybody. Maybe Matt should just wait and hide his feelings til he'd be grown up and then go to some... places in Tokyo? No. That wasn't a long-term solution.

A buzzing noise resounded. After a few seconds a song Matt knew very well followed. His mobile. He frowned. Who'd bother him now? He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Already two hours had passed since Taichi left. Where did time go? Mimi was calling. "Ishida." - "Matt, stop the formalities." Mimi giggled. "It's me, Mimi." - "I know." - "Why so icily? You alright?" - "Yes yes, I'm fine." - "Is it about Tai?" Yamato's throat went dry. What did she know? "He said you had a fight. We wanted to meet at the park tomorrow. Do you want to join? Maybe you'll reconcile with him." Matt was silent for a moment. Was is possible to conciliate in such a situation? Was that actually a fight? Of course not. He sent Taichi away. It was Matt's fault. Maybe they should meet and Matt should apologize... Somehow he'd be able to control his feelings...

"Matt?" - "Err, yes. Yes. I'll come with you. When actually?" - "Around 2 at the entrance." - "OK, see ya." He hung up. Hopefully that would make everything alright tomorrow. In his mind he recalled the evening. Taichi was on the sofa, Matt was nude. Nude. He totally forgot about that. Tai snuggled up to him and his head rested on his lap. And Matt wore these way too tight pants. He still wore them. Matt laid down on his back. "Taichi..." he mumbled, thinking about him. He had to think about when he saw Tai without a shirt at the open-air bath last week. His chiselled body, sparkling wet in the sun. Matt rubbed his eyes with both of his hands. He liked Tai's body. He was ripped, but no hunk. Matt was just lanky... He recalled Tai's smell, which he could enjoy this morning. The smell brought back the feeling of his head pressing against Yamato's lap. Yamato's tight pants grew tighter and he could feel his crotch bulging. Matt rubbed the bulge. He'd love to be with Taichi now... Would he ever talk to him again? Matt continued to caress the bulge. He should distract himself. Yes. Good Idea.

He opened the button and pulled down the zipper. His underwear got pushed up. Matt lifted his hips to pull down his pants, so the waistband was just a bit below his shorts. He stroked over the tip of the little tent his boxers formed. Matt just wanted to take out his member when he could hear the front door. Damn it! His father was home! Hastily he pulled up his pants and sat up and took a manga of his shelf. ...didn't Taichi sit exactly like this yesterday? He opened the manga at a random position as the door went open. "Hey Matt" his father said. "I'm home -" Mr Ishida wondered about the flushed red face of his son, who looked at him uncomfortably. "Matt?" - "Yes, dad?" - "You're holding the manga upside down." Damn it.

* * *

Haha, I am soo evil! You thought this would be lemon! Heck no! Who am I? Life? Not now :D

I hope you enjoyed reading it. I appreciate all comments, reviews, favs and such stuff :3

See you next chapter!


	4. Kiss the culprit

Hey there! Brace yourself – big chapter incoming!

As always – this is yaoi. Boyxboy n stuff. You know. Don't like, don't read.

If you like stuff like this … move on. And enjoy. At least try to.

* * *

Matt put on a shirt and buttoned it up. He smiled to himself in the mirror and swept some hair out of his face. After tugging his collar he left his house. His father wasn't home. Again. Humming a song Matt strolled along the road and headed for the park.

Yamato was at the entrance of the park and gazed at his watch. Nobody here. As expected, everybody was late. "Matt!" he could hear from farther away. "We're here!" It was Mimi. Matt went to her. "Didn't you plan to meet over there?" - "The sun annoyed me so we got here." On the floor sat Izzy and Joe. He greeted them shortly. "Who else will join us?" - "Sora and Taichi" Matt winced at Tai's mention. He pondered the whole morning what he should do. Should he apologize? He decided he should separate Tai from the group and then apologize. Anything else would just make questions appear from the others.

Matt sat down to the three guys covered in shadow and waited. Izzy mentioned some things he observed in the digiworld, Mimi talked about her life in America – it was rare she spoke about something else, except new clothes – Joe complained about the hard exams and Matt got asked about his band. Behind Matt something cracked and he turned around. Taichi and Sora were there. They sat down.

Taichi seemed happy as always, even though Matt thought Tai didn't deign to look at him. And Sora was there. Mimi seemed excited. While Joe and Tai were talking, Mimi bend over to Sora and whispered something. Matt sat next to her, so he overheard everything. More or less unintentionally.

"And? How did it turn out?" - "Shut up, Mimi. Not now!" - "Why not?" Sora looked over to Matt. He looked terrified away, as their eyes met. "Because..." She pushed Mimi away, but she bend over again. "Tell me!" - "Well... yeah, it went well..." The last part wasn't understandable for Matt, but Mimi answered with a loud, eager squealing. Sora blushed and Matt turned away, he felt like he made her feel uncomfortable. What happened?

Taichi sat next to Sora. Yamato thought, he saw him slide closer to her. "Stop it!" she hissed. What the heck did he do? "Tai, no..." She blushed. Matt stared to them. "Trust me..." Taichi meant to her. And then... then... he kissed her. On the lips. Matt almost passed out. What the hell! And she even returned the kiss! Time passed achingly slow.

Yamato felt Tai's gaze brush over his face. He grinned smugly... why? Matt went red. Because of shame? Anger? He didn't know. They broke the kiss, Mimi squealed and the others laughed. Sora blushed. "Cuuute!" Mimi shouted out. Again and again. "So he asked you finally? That is sooo great!" Matt stared to the ground. So much for … Taichi. He ticked him off. And it hurt. It hurt so much.

Sora pushed Tai away and turned to Matt, who faced sheepishly away. "Hey, Matt..." she began. He looked at her tentatively. "Could we talk for a minute?" Matt hesitated, but nodded. Mimi giggled, but a poisonous gaze of Sora made her shut up. The two went a bit offside. Yamato could see Taichi, who looked after Sora impatiently. Or after Matt? No, never. He felt like their friendship was bursting asunder this very moment...

"Matt..." She made a pause, thinking. "I... know, we had like... feelings for each other..." We? That sounded rather narcissistic. "And... I don't know why Taichi came to me all of sudden... Yesterday evening and it was late and..." Sora mumbled evermore fuzzily. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's OK, that was a long time ago." Sora looked up and peered in his eyes. Matt wasn't sure, if she could see his desperateness, his sadness, his anger, his... true feelings. He tried to cover them. "Really?" - "Don't mind me, I'm alright." Cold lie. He cried inside, he shouldn't be lying. The girl smiled softly. "Thanks, you're great." She hugged him, but for Matt the hug was cold as ice.

"I... didn't want him to come too close in front of you, because... I didn't want to make you envious." Matt nodded smiling, but his mouth corners twitched down for a moment. His chest hurt, his pulse raved. "No, no, it's alright. The main thing is you're happy." As Matt spoke these words, their meaning hit him between the legs like a sledgehammer. Yes... He didn't stand a chance at Taichi, why was he so mad? The main thing was, his friends were happy. Matt was gay, he didn't have a voice in the chapter...

"Well... good thing we resolved this." Sora said sheepishly. They went back. Tai gazed at Matt and when their eyes met, Yamato knew their friendship ended in this particular moment. The girl could see Tai's eyebrows jerking together. "Hey, Tai, stop. Please." He smiled at her but flashed at Matt and after that he ignored him. Didn't Matt want to apologize? Why again? Oh, yes, because of... throwing out Tai. Did he still want to do this? He gulped down saliva, which seemed harder than expected because of his tenseness. Yamato got up and wanted to head home, but somebody was holding him back. He hoped devoutly it was Tai. But it was Sora. "You are envious, aren't you?" Matt went red again and gazed at the lawn. "No, I am not. I am not!" His voice got louder. Tai got up. "Matt, accept the situation. I'm dating Sora. End of story. Accept it." - "Accept it?" You have no idea about acceptance!" Yamato flashed at Tai. "Why? Do I rage like you?" - "I don't mean that! You're just..." He looked away. "Sora chose me, not you. Got that in your little brain?" - "Oh, go to hell you fucking asshole! And take Sora with you!" What did he say? He pressed his hands on his mouth hastily, but it was too late. The words were spoken. Sora looked hurt and Tai seemed boiling.

He got a step closer. "I'll go nowhere. But I think you should go. You won't get Sora!" - "Pf, Sora! You have no idea what's going on!" - "Oh, I don't?" - "NO! YOU KNOW NOTHING! AND I THOUGHT WE'D BE FRIENDS!" Tai looked at him silently. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" The brunette couldn't keep a straight face. "In that case we aren't friends anymore." Yamato looked at him stunned. "No friends anymore?" - "You got that right." The blond turned around and left without a further word. The others were just thunderstruck and looked at the fighting boys.

Matt slammed the door behind him. "Hey Matt!" a little voice shouted out and Matt felt a hug. TK was there. A... comfort, wasn't it? Yamato rumpled up his brother's hair. "Hey TK." He smiled gently. "What are you doing here?" - "Kari told me, you'd be at the park, so I decided I'd wait here for you when you get back, since the last time we met was quite some time ago." They broke the hug and TK looked puzzled at his brother. "Why are you already home? ...you alright?" - "I … I didn't feel that well. Why do you ask?" - "Yamato... I am your brother, I recognize when something is wrong with you." He sounded desperate. "You're angry, aren't you?" Matt sighed loudly. "Besides, Kari told me yesterday evening about Tai's phone call with Sora." Matt's face petrified. "I knew it! You are envious, because you're in love with Sora, right?" - "No, I am not." Matt sat down on the sofa, TK sat next to him. "Please don't lie to me, niichan." Yamato embraced his brother. "I wouldn't ever lie to you, TK. I am not in love with Sora." - "So what's the matter?" Yamato sighed again. "Taichi ended our friendship." - "What?" TK was shocked. They were like best friends since... for so many years. "Why would he do this?" - "Because... I... I... I don't know why."

The young boy looked skeptical. "Did you have a fight?" - "Kind of..." - "Because of Sora?" Takeru's intonation sounded like he caught something. "No. At least... that wasn't the point. But I guess, he thought it was." - "And what was the real reason?" Matt blushed and looked away. "Long story..." - "I've got plenty of time." - "And I don't want to talk about it." TK looked at him with big eyes. They shimmered. "Please, niichan, I worry!" - "I want to be alone..." He got up. "Hey, we meet so rarely and now you don't want to talk to me! What's wrong with you?" Yamato gazed in his eyes and searched for sympathy so he wouldn't bother him with this topic anymore. But TK wouldn't let up. "Ok... I... tell you a bit." He sat down again. "Better than nothing." - "Taichi was here... and we had an argument..." - "Why?" - "He started this thing about five years ago..." - "When you left us?" - "Yes..." - "Why?" Matt balked. The questions started to annoy him a bit... He searched for an answer. "I don't know." Takeru groaned. "Anyway... I sent him away... loudly..." TK cocked his head a little. "And then... he left... He doesn't talk to me anymore and now he even snagged Sora..." - "So indeed because of Sora!" TK sounded taunting. "No! You can't understand it!" - "Matt! I am THIRTEEN! I know how this feels!" - "Believe me, you won't get my situation..." He sobbed. Damn it. His mask began to break. Not in front of TK. Not in front of TK! The blond boy embraced his big brother. "Hey, everything will fall into place..." - "No, nothing will..." Takeru was staggered, as Matt began to cry in front of him for the first time.

* * *

So that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed. I appreciate all comments, reviews, favs and so on – it really helps me keeping up the updating. See you next chapter!


	5. Collapse

Hello everyone! :3 It's been another week (or so) and I had problems writing this chapter, but after a few desperate days the story wrote itself :)  
This is yaoi, boyxboy, gay love. You don't like this stuff? OK. There's the exit.

Anybody else - enjoy! :)

* * *

The key turned and the door swung open. He didn't mention he was home – nobody was there to hear it. Or to care about it.

Matt put off his shoes and threw them in a corner, before he stepped on the floor and went to the living room. Cautiously he put his guitar in his room and got to the fridge and drank a huge glass of ice-cold tea. Band-practice was exhausting.

TK stayed a bit with him, but he saw, he shouldn't bother Matt with this topic at the moment. After consoling his brother, using thousands of hugs and nice words, TK told a bit about his daily life, how school was going, what he did last week – he mentioned the name "Kari" a bit _too_ often, Matt could conclude what this meant. They ate dinner together, then TK left. Even their father was with them. Of course, now he was not.

Taichi was now with Sora. But... why had he been so mean? The two being a couple was on thing, but this... ignorance, this... stupidity, he revealed and used against Matt, was something else...

"Tai..." he pattered. Was he serious about their friendship? Weren't they friends anymore...? Way too many questions... Matt sat down in front of the TV and decided to flush his brain with some cookie-cutter TV shows, but somehow it didn't work. Tai appeared in his mind again and again. He still liked him, no, he still _loved_ him. But now Sora was in his way. Tai apparently hated him now, Matt didn't want to hurt Sora and Tai probably wouldn't accept him.

Maybe he suspected something. Suspected, Matt was gay and therefore ended their friendship. Maybe...

Matt sighed and watched, as three somewhat... corpulent women tried a German dish, called "hakksen" or something like this, while acting really... childish and trying out stuff from the country the current episode was about. Actually he thought shows like this were hilarious, but today he was just distressed.

The doorbell rang. Matt groaned irritated. Why did everybody disrupt him while he was thinking? Yamato got up and got to the entrance. He opened. His eyes widened.

It was Tai.

Actually he decided with Tai about a week ago to meet today and go to the cinema. It was rare that they didn't do something spontaneously. But Matt thought he could count the get-together out...

"He- wa- Ta..." he stammered. "Hey Matt" Taichi said shortly. "...what is it?" Matt retorted with a blend of ice and a bitter lump in his throat. "Cinema? Do you remember?" - "Err... But... what about yesterday?" Yamato stared on his feet. Tai looked away. "Yes... I acted really stupidly..." Tai slapped on a crooked smile. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snarled at you like that. I thought you tried to get off with Sora or something like that..." he mumbled. Yamato blushed. "Sorry for being so..." he made a pause. "envious... and then snapping..." He looked at Tai. "and for throwing you out two days ago." His face was serious and sad.

Tai hugged Matt. This time the hug felt poisonous and dangerous. Why did the boy have to hug him? "It's okay..." Matt wriggled out of the embrace. Short awkward silence. "So... cinema, right?" He put on his shoes. Tai stood there somewhat lost, as he got torn out of his hug.

They went to the movies. "Hey, Yamato." - "What?" - "Are you envious because of... Sora?" Matt grunted quietly. "A bit... but not exactly." - "Not?" - "No, I'm not interested in Sora." Taichi marvelled. "No?" Matt shook his head. "So... why have you been jealous?" Damn it. He blabbed. But he was lucky, they arrived at the cinema.

After buying tickets and popcorn they went to the cinema hall. Strangely enough there were barely people there. "Ha! Last row!" They sat down.

"Where were we?" Tai whispered. "Oh, yeah. Why have you been envious?" He sounded serene. "Because... Tai, I don't want to talk about this right now." - "Come on!" He poked Matt in his sides. "Taichi..." - "Yes? Please tell me... We're friends, right?" - "I don't know." Tai looked hurt. "Hey, YOU broke with me." - "Because you sent me to hell..." - "Because you snapped at me so stupid." Matt's iciness seemed to fluster Tai. "Matt, I am sorry! Please, you are my best friend! I don't want to fight..." - "You think I do?" Tai shook his head, or at least it looked like it in the dimness of the cinema. The movie began.

"Let's forget this... OK?" Tai smiled. It was his gentle, but intent smile. Matt loved it. Matt loved him...

He nodded. "Please, tell me what's the matter. Maybe even what's bugging you the whole time. I'm starting to worry!" Worry. A sign of devotion? TK almost said the same... TK... He didn't know Matt was gay. Just as little as Tai. If they'd like him if they knew he was gay? Certainly. And Taichi was his best friend. He wouldn't mind. And then Matt wouldn't have to disguise. Or at least parts of him. His feelings, his love for Tai were things he'd still have to cover and never let out...

"Do I have to...?" - "Yup." Matt looked at the screen. "Later, OK?" Tai grumbled. "OK... what exactly is that movie about? I didn't pay attention." - "Me neither." Tai laughed. He sounded cute, but went silent after a bugged hiss from another row got shot at him.

The movie billowed slowly to its end. Too slow. Matt turned his head to Taichi. He sat directly next to him. His tousled hair was so close. Matt would've just snuggled up to him, but... He bit on his lower lip.

Tai...

He wouldn't ever be with Tai. Or would he? Should he tell him? He said Taichi he'd tell him. Tai would insist on hearing what's the matter... He was his best friend after all. Or wasn't he... Yes, he was... Matt leaned over a bit. The faint light made his face look so soft and handsome. Tai smiled gently. Happily. Due to Matt? Or just due to the movie? Tai's brown hair shimmered dark. The brunette was breath-taking. Yamato wanted to kiss him. Just on the cheek. Just really quickly. Tai wouldn't even notice. Bad idea. No. Good. Very good. Do it, Matt, he thought.

Do it.

The blonde bent to Taichi. He wouldn't even notice. Matt just had to do it... His heart throbbed up to his neck. What if Tai would notice? Don't think so much, Matt. What if he'd ask what the fuck he did there? Don't think about it, Matt. You worry too much. What if Tai would push him away disgusted? ...Tai already ended their friendship once. Fuck it! Matt already knew this pain. He was prepared for the worst.

Do it, Matt!

Matt pressed Tai a transient, careful kiss on his cheek. His lips skimmed Tai's soft skin, his dark hair tickled his forehead. His skin smelled sweet of his aftershave. Matt closed his eyes and just let the impressions flood through his mind. The soft skin, the divine smell, the spiky hair, Tai's perfectness...

Taichi twitched. He turned his head and Matt pulled away horrified. "...Matt?" The blond turned red. Purple. Matt looked away and grabbed his elbows, so he could pull them shielding to his chest. "I-I'm so-sorry!" he spluttered. "...what was that?" - "No-nothing..." Matt's heart was throbbing up to his throat and every pulse felt like a kick in his stomach. "...did you just kiss me?" Matt could see in the dark, as Tai's eyes widened in shocked astonishment and tatters of the movie were reflected in his eyes.

Matt nodded mutely and pulled his arms tighter to his chest. Damn it. It hurt more than expected. The fear, Tai would end their friendship again or even denounce him was choking Matt. He couldn't breath. "Oh..." Tai sighed quietly.

"I-I... am gay, Tai." The words slipped out of Matt's mouth and it felt as if his tongue got torn out of his mouth.

And then the world collapsed.

* * *

Things are getting serious! Was it a good idea to reveal his homosexuality to Tai? Find out in the next chapter!

I'm reeeaaally thankful for reviews, comments, favs and all that stuff, it really helps keeping up the writing! :)


	6. Riddling the ice

Hey there my precious readers. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

This is yaoi. Gay love. Boy x boy. You don't like it? Alright. Leave. Thank you.

Anybody else – have fun!

* * *

Matt tried to calm down. He shivered. It would happen now. Tai would resent him and end their friendship forever. He would show him up. Matt would be knocked out of his circle of friends.

Taichi wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth again. Matt pulled his arms tighter to his chest. The movie continued slowly.

Matt turned away. Would he ever be able to look in Tai's eyes again? He would tell their friends, they would retell in school and so his parents would hear it and TK and... Matt stopped in the middle of his thought. TK... he was the last close person he'd got, right? Matt you stupid idiot, he screamed in his head. Why did you have to kiss him! Matt pulled his arms closer and tried to stifle a whimper.

"You're... gay?" Matt responded nothing. "Matt?" Yamato muttered something incomprehensible. Tai put his hand on the blonds shoulder and turned, no, ripped him around. "Stop stonewalling me!" he hissed. "...please..."

Finally – the movie was over. The credits slowly rolled up the screen. The lights turned on. Matt got up. Tai did the same. "Was that what was bothering you the whole time?" Yamato nodded. "Was that why you've blocked everyone?" Matt nodded again. "Let's leave for now, OK?"

Matt mumbled a "yes".

They left the cinema. Without saying a word, both decided to head for Matt's house.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"Being gay..." Matt turned red as he said these words out loud for the second time in his life. Taichi smiled.

"But there's no problem with that." he said happily. "You're my best friend, why should something like this upset me?" His voice sounded a bit reproachful. Probably because of Matt's acting over the past few months.

"I was so unconfident..." Taichi patted Yamato's shoulder.

"As I said – I don't have a problem with that." Matt's eyes gleamed. He finally told it Taichi and he didn't have a problem with it.

Matt was happy.

He smiled. Unfamiliar feeling... He was so happy. His best friend accepted him. What more could he want?

"Sorry I've been such an... idiot..." Matt murmured.

"No problem." Taichi smiled. He seemed he had really no problem with the situation.

Though, Matt wouldn't ever be with Tai. Never. Matt's smiling died suddenly.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tai sounded worried. Worry. A sign of devotion? TK worries about Matt, too.

Taichi would never return Matt's love. If TK would accept him? His parents? At least Tai accepted him. But he couldn't accept his love. Matt tried to choke his feelings, but it didn't work.

The pile of angst and self-abnegation collapsed over Matt. What should he do? He loved Tai. He knew it. He was sure about this. Taichi.

The Matt inside of him yelled. He began to cry. And his mask cracked. The crack shot through the ice. The pain and feelings flooded out.

And Matt suddenly began to cry. Damn it. Now even Tai knew his true face. The brunette looked at him aghast. "Matt! What's wrong?" Tai grabbed Matt's shoulders.

"No-nothing." he whimpered. "It's nothing..." Tai frowned in disbelief.

"Matt..." He pushed him next to a vending-machine, so the blond couldn't elude. "Now tell me finally what's wrong with you! Stop dodging the whole time! I just want to help you...!" Matt sobbed.

"You can't help me..." Matt wiped a tear out of his eye. Then he looked at Tai. Taichi gazed in his eyes. Thick tear drops shimmered in the afternoon sun, growing in the blonds eyes. The street was almost empty.

Tai glanced around briefly. Was there somebody? No, the street was empty at the moment. Tai bent forward.

What the heck?

He cocked his head a little and closed his eyes a bit. Matt held his breath. Tai came closer. What...

Tai's lips touched Matt's. Yamato looked at him in shock. Taichi was kissing him! On the mouth!

His lips were soft, you actually wouldn't expect something like this from someone like Tai. His warm tongue pressed against Matt's tightly shut lips. Matt hesitated, but opened his mouth a tiny bit. The tongue slipped in Yamato's mouth cavity and caressed his own. He gasped. Tai pressed him against the wall. Matt returned the kiss. No! He mustn't do this! What was going on?

Inside of Matt a warm feeling broadened. Could Taichi love him after all...?

Their lips wafted against each other, their tongues touched hesitating. The kiss grew more passionate and intensive. They broke apart and both of the boys breathed heavily. Tai bent forward again, but Matt pushed him away.

The blond gazed silently at his best friend. On Yamatos lips was a bit saliva, which Tai removed with his index. Both of them were flushed red.

Matt got his breath and voice first back. "What... why?"

"I... just... tried something." Tai looked away, but this time Matt detained him.

"Tried something?"

"You're gay after all... and... I wanted to kiss a boy once. And I wanted to comfort you..." He looked at him. "Our little secret. ...OK?" Matt pushed him away. In his eyes blazed coldness.

"What do you think I am? A toy? Try it once and then throw it away?" Again, tears were swelling in Matt's eyes. He just used him... The warm feeling Matt felt in his chest died. Why did they always have to destroy his nicest moments?

"That's not what I meant!" Taichi shook him desperately.

"Oh yes? So what?"

"I... that was just... I..." Tai hesitated for an instant. "I'm bisexual."

Matt's thoughts tumbled. Tai was bisexual? That was... not what he expected. Did he have a chance with Taichi after all? No, Sora was in his way... God damn it!

"...are you serious?" Matt asked warily.

"Yes, I am. So..." he bent forward to Matt's ear. "...this will not go any further, OK?" Tai whispered. Matt nodded abstracted. Tai... Maybe he still got a chance...

No.

Sora. Matt couldn't allow Tai to cheat on her. With a guy. With him!

Taichi hugged Matt. "I almost thought, I disgusted you with my hug on the weekend or something..."

"Weekend?"

"The sleepover."

"Oh, that..." Yamato could feel the warmth Tai was radiating. "No, that... it... it just got a bit too much for me..." He hugged Tai back. He wished for this for so long, Taichi holding him tight.

The stood there for a moment. A few seconds later they parted the embrace.

"Please don't tell anybody I'm..."

The brunettes lips disrupted Yamato.

"Our little secret..." Taichi purred.

* * *

Wait, what was that? Ha, this story gets confusing. See you next chapter :3


	7. A note to himself

Hello everybody!

I am sooo sorry I didn't update earlier! Please, take my apologies v_v

Well, anyway. Read on and enjoy!

...except if you're a homophobic moron o_ô then you should leave, 'cause this is yaoi, gay, bla bla bla.

* * *

Matt didn't believe it. He wanted though, but it seamed so... _surreal_. But he could still feel it. Tai's soft lips, his slippery tongue, his hard breathing...

It was wrong. Matt was gay? Alright. He loved Tai? Not perfect, but passable. He was jealous of Sora? Naturally. Kissing Taichi? Such a profoundly, intimate moment with the boy he desired? Wrong, wrong, wrong! That was just ...mean... Tai betrayed Sora more or less...

There was it again. This feeling. This scene. Matt repeated it in his thoughts over and over. Tai bent over, Yamato could feel the gentle breath on his pale skin, the brunette opened his mouth a bit and pressed his lips on his. A wonderful moment, blurred by shadows like compunction, jealousy and angst...

Compunction because of Sora, jealousy because of her boyfriend and angst also because of him – Taichi. HER boyfriend. Possibly his kiss and feelings would stay all a secret. A dangerous, tormenting secret, charring Matt inside. Was there nothing he could do to change the situation? He liked Sora too much to hurt her – not even because of Tai. Or would he do something like this? Should he venture his friendship with Sora to get into a frail relationship without prospects?

At the very moment he sat at his desk surfing the internet. Why was life so complicated...

He was alone. Tai spent time with his girlfriend. The others? Matt didn't know. TK was with his friends. Crest of friendship, yes of course... He just sat there alone. All alone. Maybe he would finally do something with his friends again in the next days... Matt wanted Taichi. Now. With him.

And actually: A little window popped up on his desktop. An invitation. Swimming? With his friends? Tomorrow? With pleasure. Matt smiled. He would see Tai again. And his friends, too, certainly, but mostly Taichi...

In swim trunks...

Damn it. His pubescent brain got flooded with dozens of images, depicting Taichi more or less clothed, depicting...

Tomorrow would be a disaster.

The next midday he sat with his friends at the lake. Taichi was there, too, and Sora, leaning against him. She talked to Mimi and the others. Strange, nobody mentioned the last get-together... Maybe Tai said a good word for Matt and excused him. Yamato noticed Tai looking at him. "Sora?" Tai asked. "What?" - "I'll cool down a bit in the water." He got up and looked at Matt. "Wanna join?" he asked smiling.

"Of course!" Matt followed Tai and waddled clumsily behind him. Yamato had difficulties keeping his glimpse above Tai's pants. His muscular body, his shorts... Matt closed his eyes and tried futilely to ban explicit images from his head – mostly because he had to wear somewhat too tight shorts again. In his head he made a note: no more tight pants when Taichi was around. Matt couldn't get the images out of his head and the longer he tried, the more he could feel something stretching his swimming trunks. Yamato opened his eyes and realized too Tai stood right in front of him and he collided with him.

Tai looked puzzled and smiled before throwing the blond in the lake and jumping after him. Hopefully he didn't pay attention to Matt's shorts...

Matt dived in the water, brandishing his arms and trying to get to the surface. He broke through the greenish barrier and gasped for breath. "Hey!" He shouted angrily. "What was that for?"

Tai grinned. "Don't be like that, it was just for fun." Matt wanted to protest, but Taichi smiled too cute.

Yamato gazed at their friends. They didn't pay attention to them. "Let's swim over there!" his friend requested. Matt nodded and followed silently. On one hand his brain was still paralyzed with imaginings depicting Taichi, on the other hand he had no problem with Tai telling him what to do. They swam a bit and despite the cold water the swelling in Matt's swimming trunks just... didn't want to leave. The lake made a slight curve and a few trees and bushes at the shore got between the other digidestined and the two boys.

The brunette smirked and waited for Matt to catch up. "Shall we swim to the shore?"

"Here?" Matt seamed skeptical.

"Yes, it's nice and shady. I can't bear the sun anymore." - "And why shouldn't we stay in the water?"

Taichi smiled honestly. "I want to rest a bit."

"Not with the others?"

"Naw, Mimi talks too much." Tai mocked before bursting in laughter. Matt grinned a bit bugged and splashed his friend some water in the face.

"Pf!" Taichi spit out water. "Why did you do this?" - "Let's call it... revenge." Taichi looked feignedly scared, plunged in the water and shot to the shore.

Matt followed him, but Tai was first, of course. He was way stronger, more athletic than the lanky blond. As Matt finally got to the grassy shore, he lifted himself out of the water to sit down, panting heavily. His buddy sat there and waited. "It's nicer here, isn't it? So calm, the public is all way over there." Yamato looked around. The place consisted of a little bit of grass, surrounded by a few trees, but with no people here. Suddenly he felt queasy and he noticed, his shorts were _still_ bulged. Quickly he slid a bit backwards and bent over a little, so hopefully Tai wouldn't see his arousal too easily.

He felt something on his shoulder and a sudden drag. Taichi yanked him to the floor. "Hey! Ouch!" he cried, as he dashed against the floor truly unpleasantly. "Tai!" Right on cue he bent over Matt. "What?" - "...what was that for again?"

"I'll show you." He smirked and kneeled down besides the blond. Before he realized it, Taichi was pressing his wonderful silky lips on Matt's mouth. He returned intuitively, thoughts just about Tai, the perfect boy, his best friend... Their tongues twisted around each other and Matt wrapped his arm around Taichi's neck, to pull him down and to taste more of his sweetness. The muscular boy's tongue entered Matt's mouth deeper, both panting heavily the kiss broke apart. A thin, sticky string of saliva connected their tongues and Matt's crotch hurt already, begging for release.

* * *

This smells like an upcoming lemon ^_^

Stay tuned and see you next update! :)


	8. Fun with friends

*cough * *cough *

BRACE YOURSELVES! LEMON! D:

*cough * Anyway. After another bit of time has passed I finally wrote the next chapter. And... it's... limey. And dirty. And I don't want to post it. It's so wrong... And... aaagh, just read...

Warning: May contain mature content(it does. It does. Lots.) and it's gay... yaoi... meh... You know.

Damn it, I can't believe I'm doing this. Though, to be honest, this was one of the reasons I began to write fanfictions.

Special thanks to leolion101 for being beta-reader :) check him out, he's awesome!

* * *

Matt gazed in Taichi's eyes. His eyes had something attractive, something seductive. He bent down again and kissed him. This time Yamato didn't hesitate to return the kiss. He could ban all thoughts from his mind when they were doing that. Tai caressed Matt's chest, lowered his hand to his belly and stroked back up. The blonde's hands ended up on Taichi's muscular back. The handsome, dark-haired guy fondled down to Matt's thigh and brushed the remarkable bulge in the tight shorts, which were more than just suggesting some parts.

Taichi touched the inner part of Matt's thigh and continued to kiss him. The blonde gasped and reached for the other boy's chest. Tai lift his leg over Yamato so he could sit on Matt's upper legs, then he continued to explore his mouth. The kiss broke apart and Tai looked at Yamato invitingly and dreamy. Matt gazed down – he began to fear his swimming trunks could rip apart – but could see to his relief Tai was _more_ than hard.

Tai pushed his hips down tentatively and their rigid members pressed against each other. His hands slid back up to Matt's chest and fondled his nipples. "Hnng" was the only thing Matt could utter, before Tai noticed what he was doing. "Oh, er, sorry" he said a bit embarrassed. He tried to get off his friend, but Matt retained him. "I-I didn't tell you to stop." he mumbled with trembling voice. He couldn't bear it anymore. Taichi looked down. "Oh, somebody likes that?" Matt blushed and turned his head away.

"Wah!" He gasped as Taichi grabbed his erection through the wet, tight-fitting fabric. Matt's deep blue eyes shimmered full of lust and Taichi grinned horny. His hand slid up and down a few times his shaft, then Taichi put his hand on the squishy bulge below the rigid member and squeezed gently but resolutely on Matt's balls. The blonde panted and Tai took this as permission to pull down Yamato's shorts. Matt panted again shocked and wanted to stop Tai, but he couldn't and thus the waistband bent Matt's hard dick down, which, after being freed of the shorts, flipped up and slapped against the belly under his navel. Taichi waited a second. "What I wanted to know since that sleep-over... you shave?" Matt blushed more. It was embarrassing enough to be aroused, to be naked, to be naked in front of another guy, but now he also had to answer such questions? "I like it." the brunette smirked. Yamato got kissed violently and Tai grabbed Matt's throbbing erection.

He moved his hand up and down, a thick drop of precum oozed out of the tip. After a few seconds Taichi jerked Matt off. The blonde moaned and Taichi broke the kiss. Matt knew this feeling, he did it often enough, but though this time it was different... better... Tai looked into Matt's watery eyes and laughed softly as his friend was drooling a bit and twisting on the floor. The brunette pressed his friend down and pinched his nipple, Matt moaned loudly. "Ta-taichi...?" - "What?" - "Do-don't you think, we a-are going t-too far?" Tai shook his head. "No", he smiled, "we're not." He released Yamato's dick. Yamato moaned a quiet "unfair", making Tai smirk. He pulled down his own shorts and revealed a recognizably, thick member. Matt looked amazed at the boner. Taichi pulled down his shorts completely, laid down on his back and looked at the other guy grinning. Yamato's questioning look got answered in an instant: "C'mon, you know what to do, don't you?" Matt blushed and stared clumsily at the thick boner his friend got. "Suck it, shorty." Taichi said, but Matt could recognize Tai was somehow unconfident and tried to overact it. Of course Matt loved to follow Tai's request. He kneeled down over Taichi, so his own penis hung over the brunettes face. Matt grabbed Tai's erection and jerked him off slowly, which got answered by a pleased moan. He pulled back the foreskin completely and hesitated for a moment, before licking over the pink glans. It tasted different than expected. He repeated and eventually dared to take the tip in his mouth and to suck it. In the exact same moment he could feel something warm, slippery on his own dick. Taichi was sucking him off... The brunettes hot tongue circled around Matt's arousal and his lips locked around the shaft. Matt wanted to return the favor and began to suck more willingly.

He felt hands on his butt. Taichi was pulling him apart... Matt wanted to bridle, but given the circumstances it was harder than expected. He used his hand as an aid to please Taichi, making him moan libidinously. Some strokes later, Taichi moaned loudly and twisted a bit. His boner throbbed in Matt's tender hand and Tai pressed his hips up, as he shot his load suddenly into Matt's mouth. He moaned as viscous, strong spurts squirted into the blonde's small mouth. Matt contorted his face as he tasted the bitter, salty fluid. He pulled the hard member out of his mouth and a few spurts ended up on his face, a few drops falling from his lips. He hesitated, but eventually decided to swallow. Taichi spat out Yamato's boner and tried to turn his mate with his hands. "Turn around" he commanded. The slender boy obeyed and sat on Tai's stomach, almost on his flaccid member, after taking off and throwing away his pants. Matt was still hard and didn't cum yet. Taichi smiled contently, grabbed Matt's cock and stroked it fast. Matt moaned and gasped and after a few minutes he was trembling. "Ta-Tai! I-I'm cumming!" He moaned the last word, bucked his hips and came. A bit spurted in Taichi's hand, the rest flew on his muscular, tanned chest. The eruption didn't seem to stop and on Tai's chest a big, white puddle formed. "Wow..." Taichi mumbled, slowly returning to normal. "Not... bad..." He gasped. "How long didn't you..." - "Two weeks." Tai marveled. "What? Why?" Matt blushed. "Er... boredom or so..."

"I... I think, we should return to the others..." Matt mumbled sheepishly. Tai kissed him shortly, nodded smiling and searched for his shorts. "Yeah, we should do that." He looked around, bent to Matt and pressed him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." He pulled up his swimming trunks and jumped into the water.

* * *

This is not my fault! It was my brain! q_q Sorry if that somehow disturbed you, but scenes like these were in my head since I started writing on this. Not my fault.

See you next chapter :)


	9. Confessing a paradox

Whew, next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Have fun, and, as always, yaoi, gay stuff, meh.

Thanks to leolion101 for beta-reading :)

* * *

What the heck... They did … _things_ together. When they were alone. Dirty things. Regrettable things. No. Were they really regrettable? No. They were great.

Matt lay on his sofa, thoughts flying around in his head. Thoughts about Taichi. About there little... session. Matt sighed. Did they really do those kinds of things? Jerking each other off, sucking the others dick... Yamato wasn't sure if it really happened. Yeah... Probably...

When they returned to the others, nobody said anything about how long the boys were gone. And luckily they were swimming, so both of the young guys were … clean again.

They were only fooling around...

Taichi was with him. He was right next to him on the sofa. At the lake he decided to meet Matt next day, and thus Taichi came over to his mate. Matt felt all weird again, his belly twisting and jumping every time he glanced at his uber handsome friend. It was so awkward... But Taichi acted if nothing happened. The blonde wanted to talk about what happened, to tell Taichi his feelings... Well, Tai kissed him after all, right? So... Maybe he should confess. But there was Sora... Matt didn't want to hurt her. Not her.

Officially they were watching TV, but actually they sat there in unpleasing silence. He glanced to Taichi, but looked away hastily as their eyes met. Taichi pulled him into a hug...

"Hey! Stop it!" - "No, I won't." Tai laughed and hugged him tightly. Matt turned his head and looked at his friend. They both knew what was next... Yamato kissed Tai hesitatingly on his cheek. Again. Soon on Tai's mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other.

They kissed. Taichi's hand slipped under Matt's T-shirt, caressed his stomach. "Ta-taichi, stop it..." Matt said, blushing for shame. "No" his friend whispered. Tai pinned him down on his back, so the blonde lay there more or less helpless. Tai's hand stroked the blonde's sides and kissed his neck. Though everything felt so wonderful, Yamato wanted to push him away, to throw him out, to... His thoughts got interrupted as Tai pulled up his shirt over his head, so his arms were stretched behind his head and Matt couldn't move that much. Taichi kissed his neck again, his collarbone, his chest... No, Matt mustn't give in... He stared at Taichi, his best friend, as he did these... things to him. Inside Matt boiled guilt, he struggled with himself if he may love him...

Tai...

Taichi kissed his Adam's apple, his cheek and eventually Matt's mouth. Matt looked into his eyes. They were so friendly... But Tai wasn't his. He was Sora's boyfriend and could by no means hurt her. It was all his fault...

Matt enjoyed the kiss. He loved that feeling when Tai pushed him against a wall or the sofa, caressed his cheek with one hand and his chest with the other and kissed him. He was able to ban all fears from his head. He couldn't feel any angst nor pain nor … darkness … Just Taichi.

But he mustn't love him. Right? Right? But he did it. Matt still gazed in Tai's eyes. He had to tell him. Tai had to be his. Sora was subordinate...

The lips parted and Taichi panted silently. The boys looked at each other. Matt blushed. He had to confess. Do it, Matt! It'd be better if he knows instead of you suffering from it, breaking because of the feelings... Tai's hands rested on his belly. "Is something wrong?" he asked. He sounded worried. Worry... Devotion? "It... It's nothing..." Matt looked away. "Please, Matt, tell me. I'm here for you." He kissed Matt's nose. Matt had to do it. Else it would tear him apart. Tear his insides. Tear his heart. Tear his soul. "Ta-taichi..." Yamato's heart was throbbing painfully. He was sweating with tension. He looked at the nice body of his muscular friend. His shirt was unbuttoned and thus you could see his stomach. "Tai..."

"I love you." the brunette responded. Matt just wanted to confess, before understanding what Tai said. His heart raced. He looked at his friend in shock. "Wha-WHAT?" - "I... love you." Tai blushed slightly. Matt twisted under his friend. That wasn't seriously true. "That... What?" Taichi responded Matt's muttering with a sheepish look and wanted to crawl off Matt.

"I... I love you too!" Taichi's eyes sparkled. "Really?" - "Ye-yes..." Taichi kissed his nose again. "You're cute." Matt blushed dark red and looked down. Taichi was so handsome...

But Sora. What the heck did he do here? Sora was NOT subordinate! Matt mustn't hurt her! By no means! No way! Never! Still doubtfully, incredulous about Tai's words, he had to sob quietly. Not quietly enough. He couldn't reach Tai without hurting his best female friend. Why was life so unfair... But they were already in a relationship. That was way more important than Matt's _gay_ feelings he had for Taichi. If he was lucky, their earlier actions wouldn't affect or hurt anyone. Well, they were just fooling around, right? Right? ...right?

"Matt..." Taichi sounded concerned. "What's wrong?" Matt shook his head. "Nothing... It's nothing..." - "Don't lie to me, goddammit!" Tai seized him by his shoulder. Matt looked at him, full of angst. Tai seamed angry... Moments ago concerned... "I... I'm sorry... please excuse me..." the blonde muttered. He wanted to turn away from Taichi. Matt had to dissemble... You just had to forget everything, what happened, what occurred...

But Matt could feel Taichis hands on his body. He was forced to think about how Tai pushed him against the wall next to that vending machine, kissed him and about what they were doing at the lake the other day... He sobbed anew and got a shattered look by Tai. "Wha-" Tai stared at his hand. "Matt!" He released his harsh grip. "I'm so sorry! What's wrong?" His voice trembled desperately. Was Tai about to get weak...? He crawled off him and sat down awkwardly. "It's... You have Sora and... I'm just... misplaced..." Taichi looked out of the window. "You're right..." A few seconds later he added startledly "I-I mean, that about Sora. Matt... You're not misplaced..." He embraced his friend and kissed his cheek. "You're my best friend..." he whispered in his ear. Matt whimpered quietly. "I know. I know! That's the problem..." Tears fell down his cheeks. Tai squeezed him. "Do you wa... Well..." The embrace got weaker. "Never mind." Taichi laughed. But it sounded so... wrong. So... faked... Matt grumbled low-voiced and stared away. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" - "I don't know... Maybe I'll meet up with TK..." - "I see..." Taichi looked at his watch. "Damn it! It's already half past seven! I have to be home at eight! Mom prepared dinner -" - "You should hurry."

Taichi jumped off the sofa, grabbed his bag and ran for the door. "You're lucky to live so near to the station." Tai slipped in his shoes and Matt came to him to say good-bye. Matt couldn't bridle as Tai wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist and gave a deep passionate kiss to him. Matt didn't want Tai to leave... He wanted to be with him... Now... Taichi had to stay...

The door snapped shut and left the room with a cruel, intimidating silence.

* * *

And this is it for this week. I hope you liked it.

I'm grateful for any reviews, comments and stuff like that :) See you next chapter!


	10. On the train

Hello everyone!

I'm really sorry I didn't update any earlier, but time dashes and ideas creep slowly... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks to leolion101 for betareading.

This is yaoi, boyxboy, slash. Be warned.

* * *

The super market was chilly, the entrance doors slid apart and a customer was greeted by the employees at the checkout. Matt slowly roamed between the shelves and checked his grocery list. He sighed loudly and put his basket to said employees, paid and left the store.

Taichi didn't give a shout since their last appointment, any calls and mails remained unanswered. If everything was alright with him? Normally there was not a single day they didn't bandy words, but now there was a week of silence.

Normally... Matt wasn't normal, was he?

His other friends didn't get in touch with Matt either. He wanted to make sure Tai was fine. He searched on his timetable for the shortest connection to get to Tai's apartment. He got on the train, searched for a free seat next to an elderly woman, who contentedly clutched her bag and stared at the opposite side of the train. The doors closed and slowly shaking the waggon began to move.

Yamato met up with TK the day after Taichi was at his place. They talked a little bit and it became blatantly obvious, Takeru had a crush on Kari.

"TK?" - "Huh?" - "Could it be possible, you're in love with Kari?" TK instantly blushed and played with his fingers flusteredly. "So?" Takeru looked at him, all red in the face. "You won't tell anybody?" - "TK, I'm your brother... trust me." He smiled, though his insides just wanted to tear apart and do anything but smile.

Was Matt allowed to love Tai? Of course not. Did Taichi love him? Was it true? What about his girlfriend...? Matt couldn't allow her getting hurt... But he loved Taichi, he was sure. This stubborn, brunette, handsome boy, being despite his childish and a somehow naive behavior stunningly determined about what he did... Also, Tai had friends. Many friends. Crest of friendship... Yeah of course...

The train went around a corner and threw Matt out of his thoughts for a second. At the next station the train stopped, the elderly woman next to him got off, but smiled at him warmly before. Matt pressed his shopping bags against his chest, hugging them tightly.

"Yes... I... I am..." TK stammered. Takeru was kind of adorable, when he was still behaving like a small child in front of his big brother. "Do... Do you have a crush on somebody?" Matt swallowed saliva, but a lump got stuck in his throat. He should have known, TK would ask something like that...

The train shook. Matt was hungry. He would prepare dinner when he was home.

"Why do you ask?" Yamato asked bluntly. "Because... Since you asked me the same?" Matt's tone was way too harsh... Did he hurt TK? "Besides... I still want to know, whats wrong with you these past months... And since you said you're not in love with Sora... who is it? Jun?" Matt shuddered in disgust, like dozens of fat bugs crawled over his body. "No! Honestly...!" He shook his head. "...it's not Jun..." he muttered. "So you DO like someone!" Damn it! Matt didn't want to say this... He sighed. He had to tell TK eventually... but... not now. "You don't know hi-her..." - "Are you sure? From your class? Or your band?" - "Er..." - "What's her name?" - "She... Her... er..." Matt blushed.

What would happen if that ..._liaison_ with Taichi would become more serious? They confessed their feelings to each other... Tai did first...

That didn't make any sense, curse it...

And why did he avoid him? He didn't give him a shout or anything... Intent? Purpose?

Matt would know it soon...

The announcement mentioned the station Matt had to get off. The train decelerated, brakes screeched. Matt got up and left the waggon, got through the turnstile and strolled towards Tai's apartment. His groceries dangled calmly from his skinny arms. He hummed a song quietly, almost unhearable, to distract himself. At the moment, life seemed to be down on him. Well... who was not...

Yamato went up the stairs and finally stood in front of Tai's apartment's door. What was he doing just now? How was he doing? How would he justify himself? Was there a sensible reason? He put both bags in one hand, so he could knock on the door, but hesitated.

Yeah, he was just looking after his friend. Matt was allowed to look after his best friend, or wasn't he? ...But Taichi ended their friendship... sure, he apologized and everything, but still... were they friends? Allegedly Tai loved him. Matt loved Tai, he was sure. What, if Taichi just wind him up? But then he wouldn't have kissed him... and so on...

He breathed heavily, due to tension. Do it, Matt, it resounded in his head.

His stiff muscles finally moved and he managed to knock the door. Silence. Steps. Somebody opened. It was Kari. She looked at him somewhat perplexed. "Matt? Er, Hi! What are you doing here? Aren't you with Tai and the others on the move?" - "Uh... is he fine?" - "I think so, why?" - "He didn't answer for a week, so I thought he might be sick or something..." - "Oh... that..."

"Kari?" another just too well-known voice called. Matt froze. Takeru went around the corner and stood behind Kari. "Matt! What are you doing here?" - "Uhm... nothing. I'll leave in a second." TK grabbed his arm. "Are you here because of Taichi?" - "Ye... yes..." - "Don't worry." - "Huh?" - "Kari knows." Matt went red. "What... what?" - "You... that you've got a crush on Taichi." Yamato swallowed, slightly shaking. "Er... I... I..." - "That's OK!" Kari smiled. Matt's body trembled, filled with tension, which was luckily dissolving now. "Well, uhm, yes..." he laughed nervously. The situation was awkward. "And he didn't call you for a week?" - "No... no calls, no SMS, no email, he doesn't react..." There was the tension again. "Do you want to come in?" No. He would just annoy them. Bug them. "No, no, it's alright. I have to get my groceries home." He showed his bags. "Sure?" - "Yes, yes." Matt smiled softly. At least the two of them accepted him... Possibly he wasn't as abnormal as he thought... Matt reached the ground-floor and could hear some low voices from the upper floors. "Takeru... Why is your brother always that... submissive? I feel bad for him..." - "I don't know... Let's go back in."

* * *

So... I hope you enjoyed that chapter. See you next update! :)


	11. Detonation

Whew... Hey everybody! You won't believe me how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time... He... well, school started again, it's really tough, I have other things to do... what I want so say is, I definately WILL update this story, but maybe not (maybe! maybe yes!) every week... Sorry.

Special thanks to leolion101 for being my great beta :)

Now, let's start - wait. I forgot something. ... *punches Tai really hard in the face*

Enjoy this chapter! It took a really long time to write. Thanks :3

* * *

After a few other days and still no vital sign of Taichi, Matt attended, as every week, his band practice. The most disturbing thing about this was the fact, that not even his friends would drop a call or anything like that. Did Matt do something wrong? The last time he saw them was at the lake.

His thin fingers flew over his guitar, when he was rummaging in his thoughts. He was playing bad this day, but the others wouldn't notice. He was wondering, what's wrong with Tai, what's with his friends... Maybe he should have waited with Kari and TK and confront Taichi when he came home. Maybe it was better he left. Well, he would've just annoyed them.

After his band-practice he'd go home, eat something, sit down in front of his TV and play some games. He really looked forward to sit alone in his apartment, to eat chips and spend his evening alone. Ha, irony...

Crest of friendship...

He put his guitar in its case, swung it over his shoulder and left the room. Matt would go his familiar way home, on his way he'd buy some drinks at the supermarket. When he left the store he heard voices. Voices of his friends! The little group came around the corner and stopped abruptly when they saw Yamato. He almost dropped his bags. "Matt! I thought you'd be sick!" Joe shouted, semi shocked, semi amazed. "...sick?" Matt answered puzzeld. "Yeah! Taichi said you'd have the flu and -" - "Flu?" Tai stepped forward and let go of Sora – with whom he just held hands – and took a deep breath. "Matt..." he began. "Oh, and when I was sick, why didn't anyone of you look after me?" Matt disrupted Tai angrily. Joe looked sheepishly at the ground. "Tai said, you wanted to be alone and calm and he looked after you..." Taichi turned around and shot a venomous look at the blue-haired boy. Matt clenched his fists. "So that's the reason you didn't call me for the last two weeks!" the blonde almost screamed at Taichi, all red in the face. Matt, be careful, you need that voice, he tried to calm himself in his thoughts. Taichi seemed flustered. "Matt..." he started again. "I... I'll explain it to you... somewhere else... please, calm down!" - "Calm down? You keep my friends from looking after me?" He laughed bitterly. The others of the group looked at Taichi with something like disgust or shock. Even Sora appeared to be upset. "Matt, please..." - "Rather try to explain to the others, how..." you kissed me? Pressed me against that wall? Jerked me off?

Taichi looked at him pleadingly, as if he was a kicked dog. The only difference was, a dog would've caused sympathy or mercy. But Matt wanted to punch Tai in the stomach, humiliate him before his own friends. Yamato looked at the others. "You..." he laughed again bitterly. "I seriously thought, we'd be friends..." Izzy wanted to say something, desperate and slain by Matt's words, but he couldn't form the sentences. The others tried the same, but failed similarly.

Matt turned around.

He left.

Alone.

Jerks.

Taichi ran after him. "Matt, wait!" The group turned around collectively. They would talk to Matt later and about Tai... he wasn't part of them anymore. As digidestined they should be a team, shouldn't they?" What did Tai do...

Matt overheard steps behind him. Fast steps, panting and shouting. "Matt, please! Wait!" Taichi. Matt didn't turn around and bit his lip, as he tried to suppress thick tears in his eyes. He could feel a hand on his shoulder, which swang him around hard suddenly. When he saw Taichi there, under the cold light of the lanterns – it was already dark – and his pleading face and even one or two tears in his wonderful, hazel eyes... Matt forgot his anger, his boiling wrath for a moment and somehow wanted to kiss Taichi deeply. He wanted to press himself agains Taichi's hot body, feel his warmth – he felt something cold. It started to rain. Matt grabbed Tai's hand and threw it away, looked at him fiercely and yelled: "Fuck off! I don't want to deal with you anymore!" - "Matt... let me explain it... please!" Yamato lunged out and wanted to punch Tai in his face, but the brunette grabbed his arm. "I love you!" he cried desperate and blanched. He looked behind his back terrifiedly, but the street was empty. It was silent, except the wonderful swoosh of the heavier getting rain. Matt sensed the briskness of the rain on his pale skin and got goose bumps. Matt gave in. He couldn't be angry with Tai, he was always quite stubborn... And he loved him, didn't he? Matt whimmered quietly. Taichi came closer with open arms and Matt let him embrace him. Taichi's strong arms squeezed his slim, fragile body.

Taichi just protected him from his false friends, right? Yamato would've never admitted they didn't really like him despite their adventures... He should be thankful...

"I... love you too..." Yamato stammered. The blonde buried his face in his ...friends? Shoulder. Before he noticed or could do something against it – if he wanted to – he felt Taichi's lips on his and how his soft, warm tongue slipped in his mouth and glid over his own. He moaned softly in Taichi's mouth and the kiss broke apart. "Taichi..." Matt muttered with watery eyes. "I love you..." He pressed himself against his bigger friend. "I'm so sorry..." Taichi whispered.

"It was jut..." The rain became more heavy. Matt grabbed Taichi's hand. "Let's get to my place..." he said silently, but seriously and corrected the case on his back. He pulled the brunette at himself, produced a small umbrella and opened it. Tightly together they walked through the rain, though Matt was quite uncomfortable with this, but Tai's warmth felt so great in the cold evening's air and in the darkness – Matt shivered – the other people on the street couldn't tell they're two boys. And even if they could... who cared? The rain became even worse and thick drops popped on the clear plastic of the umbrella. Just a short bit and they'd be at Matt's house...

Actually, after a few minutes they reached his place. They got inside, slipped of their shoes and went into the living room. "Do you want something to drink?" Matt asked friendly as always. "Oh, yeah, Soda would be nice." The blonde went to the fridge and got two soda bottles. "Where's your father?" - "How can you ask? At work. As always." Matt sat down next to Tai. Since their last adventure in the Digiworld his father had to work very much and … unwittinlgy? … distanced himself from his son. Yamato didn't even care anymore. Now as a teenager it was way more comfortable not to have a know-it-all adult around. Matt leaned against Taich.

"Matt?" - "Hm?" - "When will your father be back?" - "Uhm... later, why?" - "Oh, just asking..." Matt looked at him. "Taichi?" - "Huh?" - "So... explain yourself... please..." Taichi seemed awkward. He fiddled with his fingers. "You know... I really love you... but I didn't want to hurt..." He turned his head away. "You know..." Matt nodded. "So... I thought, maybe the feelings would go away... so I tried to keep you away for a while..." - "Why would you do something like this...?" - "Yamato... I'm sorry... it was really stupid..." He had this kicked-dog look again. This time, Matt could feel sympathy. He could feel mercy. "It's... alright..." Taichi hugged him and sniffed. "Matt..." A long pause. "Will you be... my boyfriend?"

Yamato's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Yes... of course..."

* * *

Things are getting even more serious I can't even be serious about it. Seriously. Well, anyway, I appreciate all cooments, reviews, facs... It really helps and keeps me motivated. See you next chapter, hopefully sooner :)


	12. Snap

Hello my precious readers! I hope I was able to update fast enough! D: Sorry I didn't make it any sooner, but I'm so damn busy at the moment and life's a bitch...

Thanks to leolion for betareading ^^

Please enjoy and leave a review or a fav, it reeeaally helps me :) Thanks to all the kind words on the last update ^_^

* * *

So they were boyfriends now... It was a strange feeling. Matt thought, it was angst or sorrow, a burning feeling in his chest, but no, it was... love. The nice and warm sensation of having somebody that loves you. Matt was really happy and content, but something was lurking somewhere deep in his thoughts. Taichi was still together with Sora – or wasn't he? He talked to Taichi everyday and according to him their friends didn't meet up with him since their ...accident in front of that super market.

Matt lay on his bed, his shirt opened and his head on his soft pillow. He had to think about that day at the lake once again... and was instantly hard. He wished, Taichi would be with him right now, here to pleasure his boyfriend, but he had other things to do. "Catching up with school", he said, but Matt couldn't imagine Tai working on his holidays. But... Matt could imagine him... in other situations. He touched his bulging pants, closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Nng... Taichi..." Matt moaned as he opened his pants. He stroked the stretched fabric and had to think about some feelings Taichi showed him as suddenly – the doorbell rang. "Damn it!" Matt hissed, jumped from his bed, pulled up his pants – his bulge was still visible if you looked at it – and got to the door.

Sora stood there, looking at him with a content smile. "Hey Matt" she said and hugged him. "Uhm, hi Sora. What's up?" - "I wanted to talk about Taichi with you... if that's OK." - "Sure, sure!" Matt stepped out of the door. "Come in! Wanna drink something?" - "No, thanks."

Sora slipped out of her shoes and joined Matt on the couch. "How are you?" she asked. Yamato felt quite awkward and he was rather frustrated he couldn't please himself now. "Fine, what about you?" - "Yeah, I'm fine. ...do you feel alright?" Sora observed him The blonde was fidgeting around and now he had to blush. "Yes yes yes, I'm good." he lied. "Is it because of me?" - "What? No!" - "Well... OK." Sora looked at her fingers. "I wanted to tell you, we're really sorry about that thing last week... You know, it was all Taichi's fault and - " - "Why the heck would it be Tai's fault? You were the ones that didn't look after me, or did I miss something?" Sora's eyes widened. "What? I mean, he told us, you'd wanted to be alone, so..." She felt clearly uncomfortable. And Matt was angry. "So, if everything you wanted was to belittle Taichi, you may leave, OK?" Why was he so cold...? "Matt, sorry! But what's wrong?" - "Nothing. It's just, Taichi apologized and regretted what he did, so don't make everything worse." Matt's tone was never before that freezingly cold.

He couldn't be with Taichi? It hurt him so much... even more after knowing Taichi felt the same and it was driving him mad when Tai declared him his boyfriend. He wanted him all for himself... No matter the price.

No matter the price...

No matter...

"Matt, I just wanted to apologize! What is wrong goddamnit!" Matt looked at her sardonically. "Are you still dating Taichi?" - "Uhm... why? Yeah... yeah I am. But... why?" - "Is he happy with you?" - "Uh... I guess." Sora looked confused. "Are you... jealous? Because I'm _his_ girlfriend?" Matt frowned. "Oh not this shit again! I'm not jealous!" Why did he snap..? Stop it, he yelled at himself but frowned in disgust. He mustn't be weak now. But... Sora was his friend, too... But he didn't love her. That was sure. The only thing, that aroused him were boys, especially Tai – and Tai was his!

"I just think, you should …" Matt couldn't say in any way what he just thought. It would kick him in the balls, out of his claustrophobic closet and make him lose everyone. Except Taichi. Or even him? He gulped down his anger and calmed down a bit. He mustn't tell his thoughts. He had to think for another end of his demand. "...leave." - "...leave?" - "Yeah." - "Matt, tell me, what's wrong? Did I hurt you in some way...?" You stole my boyfriend. "You didn't care for me..." As if anyone did. "All of you! You're so pathetic! I thought... I thought we'd be friends!" Matt sobbed. "Nobody likes me! Nobody!" Except one person. Except Taichi. Oh, he hated him probably too... Yamato began to cry. "Get out of my sight!" he hissed at Sora, tears running down his pale cheeks. "Yamato..?" The girl blanched. "That's not the way it is! We like you!" She tried to comfort him. "Pfah, I don't need your pitiful sympathy! Just... get away..." - "Are you sure I should leave..?" Only seconds to go, then he was finally alone again. Matt liked being alone much more.

Matt nodded. Sora got up, headed for the door and Matt followed her, feeling quite upset. When she opened the door and was about to leave, she turned around, looked at Matt and asked: "Do you know, why Taichi did this to you?" Matt shook his head. Wait, he actually did. He nodded. "Yes, I do." Sora seemed bemused. "You do?" - "Yeah." Matt choked a sob. "Do you?" he added. "No, I don't. But at least that thing between you two resolved." She smiled, even though Matt was that mean to her. He didn't understand, but immediately felt sorry. "Sora, I..." She turned around and left. "See ya" she lifted her hand as a goodbye.

What did Matt do...? Why did he do that? He closed the door, got in his room and slumped on his bed. Why the hell did he do this..? Hopefully he could apologize sometime soon...

Why? They weren't his friends or anything like this...

He noticed, he was still hard. He opened his shorts, took out his member and began to jerk off. With his other hand he was teasing his backside. Moaning silently, it didn't took him long and he came. Damn it, he stained his shirt...

His handy rang.

* * *

Somehow... I like these cliffhangers xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 See you next update and feel free to comment!

Have a nice time! ^^


End file.
